english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Beau Billingslea
Beau M. Billingslea (born September 1, 1953) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Adventure Time (2015) - The Moon (ep111) *Megas XLR (2004) - Grrkek (ep7), Orange Scaley Thing#1 (ep7) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Angel Wars: The Messengers (2009) - Swift *Toy Warrior (2005) - Principal 'TV Specials' *The Night B4 Christmas (2003) - Elvin's Dad Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Cerulean Knight (ep9), Doctor *Arc the Lad (2001) - Spirit of Flame *Argento Soma (2003) - Michael Heartland *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2003) - Masaki *Battle B-Daman (2005) - Nouz *Bleach (2011) - Central 46 Judge (ep212) *Brigadoon (2004) - Kuston Brown *Burn-Up Scramble (2004-2005) - Council Member *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Jet Black *Cyborg 009 (2003) - G. Junior/'Cyborg 005' *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Leopardman (ep43) *Digimon: Digital Monsters (1999) - Mojyamon (ep9), Ogremon *DinoZaurs (2000) - Dino Mammoth *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Ringirin (ep7) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Dogen Awakusu (ep3) *Eureka Seven (2006) - Moalutdar (ep26) *Fafner (2006) - Colonel Dudley Barns *Fighting Spirit (2004) - Yoshio Fujiwara (ep12) *Flint the Time Detective (2000) - Inca Chieftain (ep3), Unita (Master) *Gad Guard (2005) - Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Bertuccio *Geneshaft (2003) - Diskon, George *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005) - Commissioner (ep5) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Carpenter (ep8), Yataro Uchida *God Eater (2016) - General (ep5), Russia Branch President (ep2) *Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) - Yakuza (ep34) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Shitalnen *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Bear Walken *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Mafias (ep43), Nostrade *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Last Hope (2018) - Cain Ibrahim Hassan *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2004) - Gorilla Impersonator A (ep35) *Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (2016) - Hinahoho's Father, Thug Leader (ep2) *Monster (2010) - Milan Kolasch (ep62) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2009) - Karbo (ep13) *Naruto: Shippūden (2010-2019) - Ay, Homura Mitokado *Outlaw Star (2000-2001) - Narrator, Additional Voices *Planetes (2005) - Board of Directors Member B, Commander (ep12), Executive Vice-President (ep11), Section 1 Chief (ep16) *Rave Master (2004) - Deerhound, Patrol Guard (ep13) *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Valga Cromwell/Rom *Reign: The Conqueror (2003) - Antigonos, Thebes Sodlier (ep5) *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006-2007) - Gato *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Akitaka Fudo *Shinzo (2002) - Gator (ep7) *Tenjho Tenge (2006) - Kaiba Natsume *The Legend of Black Heaven (2000-2001) - Oji Tanaka, American (ep10) *The Twelve Kingdoms (2004) - Shoushiba *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Ben Jackson *Vandread (2002) - Additional Voices *Vandread: The Second Stage (2003) - The Premier (ep11) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Guilty (ep10) *Witch Hunter Robin (2004) - Nagira's 2nd Informant (ep21), Willem Hasselbyke *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Sea Walrus (ep22) 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - Yammer 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Jet Black *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2017) - Airplane Pilot A *Digimon Adventure tri.: Determination (2017) - Ogremon *Expelled From Paradise (2015) - Deva Official A, Isaac *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Barret Wallace *Lupin the III: The Castle of Cagliostro (2000) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam: Thunderbolt: Bandit Flower (2017) - Bull, Julio Sawasdee, Orphe *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Ay *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie (1996) - Dee Jay *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Ay *The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) - Goat-type Alien *The Laws of the Universe Part 1 (2018) - Goat-type Alien *The Legend of Manxmouse (1990) - Captain Hawk *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Ben Jackson *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Ben Jackson 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Mr. Patterson (ep7) *Black Magic M-66 (1995) - Rico *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Yataro Uchida *Macross Plus (1995-1996) - Col. Millard Johnson *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (2001) - Richard Lunland *Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1999) - John Kowen *New Getter Robo (2005) - Additional Voices *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Noo (ep1) *Ys (2002-2003) - Norton *Ys II (2003) - Kys Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *3% (2018) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Breakdown (2004) - Lead Researcher, Soldier on Phone *Forgotten Realms Neverwinter Nights (2002) - Ibarum *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic IX (2002) - Additional Voices *Outlaws (1997) - "Buckshot" Bill Morgan *Phase Paradox (2001) - Marquis Lamming *Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) - Rakeesh, Shakra *Red Dead Redemption II (2018) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Untold Legends: The Warrior's Code (2006) - Cimido, Emperor Nakiva *WildStar (2014) - Judge Kain, Osun Male 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Captain Marcus Snow/'Swordsman' *Ace Combat 7: Skies Unknown (2019) - Colonel Johnson *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Anthony "Bedivere" Palmer/Sorcerer 1 *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Chief of Fire, Village Chief *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance (2005) - Quincy *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light (2006) - Gozen, Necroberg King Valen *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Edorad Leones *Bushido Blade 2 (1998) - Suminagashi *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Barret Wallace *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Guan Yu *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Front Mission 4 (2004) - Carl Thammond *Kessen III (2005) - Kenshin Uesugi, Masakage Yamagata *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Bo'Sun *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Ay *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Ay *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Ay *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Ay *Omega Boost (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Radiata Stories (2005) - Gerald *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Buddhist Priest *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Adray Lasbard *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Cao Ren, Dian Wei *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Helmer Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (133) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (115) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2019. Category:American Voice Actors